A Certain Queen
by disneyfan421
Summary: He has just wanted to know why she was pushing him away. But when you ask for answers from Rumplestiltskin, well, you tend to get more than you bargained for.


"Rumplestiltskin" he called out to the man entering the shop. Rumple paused for a moment, looking to the man with annoyance and Robin stopped in his tracks. This man had lost his son mere weeks ago, he probably had no interest in speaking to anyone, let alone him and so he shook his head. "It's nothing, I'll figure it out myself" and he turned to walk away.

"Oh I highly doubt that dearie" he said with a cruel smile. Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise, he had heard that Rumplestiltskin could predict the future but did he really know why he was here?

"So you know why I'm here?" He demanded to the imp. He hated wasting anytime at all and if he could save the time of storytelling, he would in a heartbeat. That and he really had no idea what was going on in the beautiful head of hers. Gung-ho to work together one minute and avoiding him like the plague the next. It seemed typical of her nature but it was typical of him to put up a fight, hence seeking out the one man who knew her better than anyone else.

The man turned, his knowing smirk was rather off putting but Robin was determined to leave with at least some answers, "You're here because of a certain queen." It wasn't a question "She's ignoring me" he explained. The imp nodded, swinging the door open to his shop and walking inside, "Perhaps you're not taking the hint." Robin's mouth dropped open at the implication. No, that was not it. She had been fine, even flirtatious and then she had just closed off, told him she didn't need his help anymore and disappeared.

"That's not the problem" he insisted, following him into the shop and scanning the cramped space. The place was cluttered with random objects, a mobile with unicorns hung in the corner, a pair of dolls in the front window, it was a bit disconcerting, seeing old items in this new world. He shook his head, bringing the problem with Regina to the forefront of his mind, "Did she tell you something?"

The man shook his head, "Alas she did not." Robin's face fell. Rumple was the only person she would tell, he was sure of it. He was getting ready to leave the shop, mentally going through the list of people that she would open up to when Rumple spoke again, "But she doesn't have to." Robin spun in his spot, meeting the man's dark eyes and moving until he was in his face, "I will pay whatever price you want, I just want to know why she is pushing me away." He was surprised at the desperate tone he had. He shouldn't have been this upset about Regina not speaking to him, he barely knew the woman, not that he could remember at least. But he had been drawn to her since they met and pushing him away had been more painful than he was willing to admit.

"I'm not worried about price dearie. Consider this little tidbit free of charge" the smile was back and while it was happier than before, Robin couldn't shake the feeling he was being manipulated.

"You and I met a long time ago" Robin rolled his eyes, this was exactly the waste of time that he had been hoping to avoid. "I'm not interested in story time."

Rumple's eyes twinkled with mischief, "But you will be. You see, you came storming into my castle, ready to face whatever beast you needed to, were tortured and almost died, all to save one woman." Robin felt his blood boiling at the mocking tone of his words. He had loved Marian more than anything in the world, she had loved him unconditionally until the day she died, she had given him his son, the most important person in the world. He would not allow Rumple to mock her now that she was dead.

"She was the love of my life and I will not stand here and listen to this any longer" he turned again, ready to actually leave the shop this time.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw the woman that you were saving was not your true love" Rumple called out just as he reached out to open the door. Robin froze in his place, waiting for the information to sink in. But Marian was…she was, he couldn't have…

Robin stayed glued to his spot, his eyes looking down at his feet and thinking about the day she had pushed him away. The connection he felt, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before and at first, he had simply attributed it to forgotten memories in the Enchanted Forest. That they must have met up at some point before the new curse and become close. That was the only explanation he had come up with before she had pushed him away and done everything in her power to stay away from him since. But the aching he had felt since she had all but disappeared, he knew she was avoiding him and he couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Could she know something that he didn't know? Something that had scared her away.

"What are you implying?" he asked quietly, looking down at his feet. The man behind him giggled "You know exactly what I'm implying dearie." He stood there for a moment, could she be? Could Regina for all intents and purposes, be his soul mate? He wasn't sure, but he was willing to find out and without a word he swung the door open, heading in the direction of the Mayor's office and hoping that she was there.


End file.
